Swordskill Romance
by Antoinette Sky
Summary: When Dakota Sasura returned home after her first day of fencing classes, a puzzling mystery, slowly but surely, unravels before her. While she tries to ignore it, it just gets more obvious. And when fellow fencer Kanda starts to suspect, things just got more complicated. KandaXOC!
1. Mystery Guys

Welcome to my 4th story, **Sword-skill Romance!**

You may think I'm writing too much stories, but it's just that the idea came to me. KandaXOC.

I don't own –Man. I do own my OC though.

* * *

I halted my footsteps before the fencing academy, Black Order Fencing Academy. Well, I call it B.O.F.A. It's too long. I signed up as I felt that it might be nice to take part in some action. It might be fun!

Adjusting the strap of my backpack, I stepped into the academy. The cool air greeted me as I opened the glass door. I scanned the area. It was spacious, like some college. The walls had a light beige tone, creating a homey atmosphere and calming me down. It was quiet, much to my surprise. I expected it to have people shuffling around, laughing loudly at a joke, like how it is in hallways of a college.

Enough of the college. I just can't get my mind out of it, can I? Must be the projects.

"Ah, a new student, I see?"

I whirled around to where the voice came from. He was an old man, probably wise too. He had a friendly smile on his face. He looked like a grandpa-type to me… I guess.

"I am Zhu Mei Chan, the head of this academy," He went on, "You have come to learn the art of fencing, no? Please, follow me." With that, he turned around and walked towards one of the corridors.

To be honest, I was quite honoured to have the head of this academy bring me to my destination. But I guess this happens to every person who has signed up for this. He looked like he's been doing this for a long time. It could just be my imagination, though.

Our footsteps echoed in the empty corridor. I wondered where he was taking me.

"What's your name, young lady?" His voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Um, I'm Dakota Sasura, Mister…"

"Master Zhu," he corrected, "Call me Master Zhu, young lady."

Yes, my name's Dakota Sasura. I am from a secret universe that has been researching on this planet called Earth and those who resides on it. That's right. Humans. I have disguised to look like one and came here as a mission to research on these creatures. I've come in peace though, the only purpose is to research and find out more about humans. I've taken a liking to humans, they're interesting. But they must never know that I am another creature from another universe.

Just kidding. I am hundred percent human. No, really. I am.

Alright, I shall reintroduce myself. Dakota Sasura. Nothing more, nothing less.

We've come to a room with wooden doors. Master Zhu pushed the furnished doors open and I widened my eyes. People around my age were training feverishly, and I have to say, they were great! Like how it happens in movies, the experienced fighters training hard with each other. They stopped when their eyes landed on Master Zhu.

"I'm pleased that you all are doing well," said the master, "We have a new student." He turned to me and nodded.

I turned to the rest. "Hi. I'm Dakota Sasura."

One of the members flashed me a warm smile, despite her fatigue from the training. A white-haired male send a soft smile to me.

"My name's Lenalee Lee. Nice to meet you!" Introduced the female.

The male nodded. "I'm Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The name's Road Kamelot!" Another girl with spiky hair greeted.

"Yo, I'm Lavi." The redhead grinned recklessly.

A girl with orange side bangs nodded. "Fou."

The last male remained silent. And he was looking away. Really? Can't he even introduce himself?

"He's Kanda Yuu," said Lavi, who was still grinning.

"Che."

Hmpf. Rude fella.

Master Zhu turned to me. "These are some of my students. They will help you in your training. Not to worry, they're experienced fencers. Now, follow me to the office. I would like you to confirm your information and such."

I nodded and followed him, closing the doors behind me.

We ended up before a huge wooden door, probably the biggest in this academy. I stared in awe as Master Zhu entered the room.

Inside, though, was not as grand as I suspected. Countless of paper littered the floor, people were walking about, and chattering filled the room. We walked to the end where books piled up the desk. I couldn't even see who was behind it.

"Komui, a newcomer!" Called Master Zhu.

A man in his thirties emerged from behind. He stifled a yawn and he stared at the master.

"Whaaaat?" He's definitely sleepy.

Master Zhu repeated. "A newcomer."

This Komui gazed at me and the previous words finally made sense in his mind. His whole face brightened up. "Oh, a newcomer! Well, welcome to the academy! You're going to have so much fun! I'm Komui Lee, the assistant head, also in charge of the people in here!"

I nodded and introduced myself.

"Seems like my job here is done," said Master Zhu, "I shall take my leave."

"Bye!" Komui waved.

"Goodbye, Master Zhu," I said.

Komui turned to me once Master Zhu went off. "So, you need to confirm your information, yes? Here it is." He handed me a slip of paper. I double-checked it and handed it to him.

"It's correct."

Then, he handed me a shirt which had the academy's emblem embedded proudly on it. I said my thanks and headed towards the training room. Action, here I come!

Apparently, I had to do some warm-ups and such before I had a chance to touch the fencing sword. Lenalee offered to be my trainer for today. I smiled inwardly. Lenalee seems like a nice person, I hope she'll go easy on me.

Wrong.

It was torturous. I almost died at the crunches. Well, more like every single thing in the training.

"You can do it!" Encouraged Lenalee.

"…5…6…!" I grunted. Beads of perspiration rolled down my face. But I think my sore body needs more attention than just some sweat.

"It's just crunches! You can do better!"

"…7…20!"

"No cheating!"

* * *

Finally, after 3 hours, I was done with all those tortures. And I haven't even touched the fencing sword.

"Good job, Dakota!" Said Lenalee. I grunted, lying face-up. Good job? I even cheated in the crunches. I only did two push-ups and there I was, lying on the floor, panting away.

I beg to differ.

"Weakling."

I looked to the side. It was Kanda. He glowered at me. I glared back. Just because I couldn't even do one single pull-up, doesn't mean I'm a weakling.

Well, maybe I am. But that's not the question!

"You have anger issues?" I retorted. He glared harder. But before he could say anything. Lavi jumped in.

"Anyone wanna go home with me?" He chirped. Allen nodded with a smile. "I do."

Lavi beamed. "You're the best, Beansprout-"

"It's Allen!"

"-Cause you're coming, I'm treating you dinner!"

The whole room froze. And Lavi realised what he had just said.

Allen smirked. "I guess I'll have to choose an exquisite restaurant where I could dine as much as I like!"

Lavi sweatdropped. "T-That's not what I mean. We could head down to the fast food restaurant nearby…"

As they continued their conversation, I finally had the speck of energy to get up. I stared at my backpack, hoping I had telekinesis.

It's not moving.

Guess not.

Grunting in process, I stood up and grabbed it. Road called out. "Leavin' already?"

I nodded. "I'm dead tired. Need some rest." Lenalee smiled.

"Really? Those trainings were nothing!"

I sighed. I really hope she was joking.

* * *

I exited the building and took a bus home. I got off and headed towards the terrace. Well, thanks to my aunt Lulubell, she offered to pay for it for me. Well, at that time, my father kicked me out of the house where he and another woman could stay. For my mother, she passed away some time after I was born. Probably why my father hates me. He loved my mother, but despises me. But I don't get why he wanted another woman. It's just so frustrating.

I rummaged my backpack for my keys, but stopped when I noticed the door was ajar. I froze at the spot. Did someone break in? My heart raced as time passed. I had only my backpack as a weapon, but it'll have to make do. As stealthily as possible, I pushed open the door and entered. The lights were turned on. To my horror, things were turned over and everything was in a mess. The cramped first floor was empty, though. Quickly, I grabbed an umbrella which somehow ended up on the sofa and made my way towards the second floor.

I could hear some noise from my room. I frowned. If I wasn't so scared, I would have wondered what made this intruder laugh at my stuff in my room.

I took a peek into it and saw someone on his/her knees, pulling out drawer after drawer, giggling away. But what caught my attention was this ball of glowing substance hanging above his/her head. Long golden hair, I noticed. I sneaked up behind him/her and whacked him/her on the head. Hard.

That was weird. He/She didn't even struggle.

I took a closer look. His features were just… weird. Yes, I noticed his masculine features despite the long flowing hair. I reached for my phone to call the police.

_Beep. Beep._

His eyes shot opened and I yelped in surprise. He sat up and saw me. Eyes widening, he shot up and sprinted off. I didn't even have time to react. He was so fast.

"H-Hey! Get back!"

I chased after him but when I ran out of my house, he was nowhere to be seen. Cursing under my breath, I went back in.

I checked my house and found that nothing valuable was stolen. That was even weird. Perhaps he was in a rush to escape he forgot to take them? Good for me.

I went into my room and scanned it. I felt something was out of place. Not the messiness. Something else. I turned over my files and looked into my closet. Nope. Everything seems to be there. I walked around my bed, looking closer. My eyes landed on a photo frame.

It was empty.

I blinked once. Twice.

The photo of my mum and I, when I was just a newborn, was missing. With shaky hands, I picked up the photo frame. I turned it over. Nothing. The gears in my mind were working feverishly. Of all things, why this photo? The image of my tearful but happy mother carrying me in her arms surfaced in my mind.

Whoever that man was, he knew something about Mum and me. But who was he? And how did he know where I lived? And…

What does he want?

* * *

End of 1 chapter! I edited it. Yes, I really had to. I found her Mary-Sue. I hope you're fine with it.

Till then!


	2. Hanging Out

Welcome to my second chapter.

Thank you for the reviews! Because of them, I was motivated to write this.

I don't own anything. Except Dakota.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Ringggggggggggggg-_

I brought my hand down on the alarm clock, setting it off with a hard thump. I opened one bleary eye. It was 7am.

College. Groaning, I rolled off the bed.

Fencing was twice a week, I reminded myself. I got ready and cycled to school. I found out that Kanda and Lavi were studying there too. I chuckled at the thought of Lavi making fun of Kanda. I still remembered once he told me he had braided Kanda's hair when he was napping. It was hilarious, but the consequence weren't so pretty.

It was worth it though, according to the redhead.

There, my college. I locked my bicycle and strolled to my classroom. Some at the back were laughing out loud, and some at the front were busy discussing about theories and such. Settling down at my seat, I fished out a book to read. But what happened last night was still occupying my mind.

My thoughts were cut off when the teacher, Bak Chan, came in. He taught us Science, and it was pretty interesting. Hives broke out on his face whenever pretty teachers walked by, and I thought I had saw some pictures of Lenalee in his folder… Tyki Mikk was in charge of English. Whenever he was free, he would always be found reading. Always.

* * *

The bell rang, signalling the end of school. Some were cheering in delight and already started to decide where they should go for lunch. I threw my bag over my shoulder dragged my feet to my bicycle.

While I cycled, buildings flew past me, so did the wind. It felt great. If I could, I would have closed my eyes and enjoyed the wind whiz by me...

Suddenly, a wave of discomfort washed over me. It was as if… someone was watching me, so I quickened my speed. It didn't disappear until I turned a corner. I wonder what was that for. Could it be...

I have psychic powers?

* * *

I slumped onto my sofa, taking deep breaths; I stared at my phone. I should be doing my projects now. Stop. Staring. At. The. Phone.

_Brrrrr._

It vibrated. Must be my staring powers.

I picked it up. "Dakota speaking."

"Hi, Dakota! It's Lenalee."

I blinked. "Oh hi… Erm, do you need anything…?"

"Do you have anything on today?"

"…No…" Does she want to ask me to go shopping?

"Great! Do you want to hang out with us at the mall?" Us, as in… them?

"Sure… I guess so."

"Alright, see you there!"

_Beep._

I stuffed my phone and wallet into my pockets and was ready to go.

* * *

"Over here!"

I turned towards the source of the voice. It was Lenalee. I hurried to her side.

She beamed at me. "Nice shirt."

I peered down at my violet-coloured polo. "Well, the same goes for yours."

She played with the collar of her baby pink shirt. "Thanks. Oh yeah, let's not waste time. Let's go!"

My eyes followed her back as she turned and walked off. "Where?"

"To a restaurant nearby," Lenalee answered, "Come on."

It was big and fancy. At the back of my mind, I wondered how much the food cost. I was led further in.

_Pop!_

I jumped and stifled a yelp.

On his hand, Lavi held a party popper, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Got ya, huh?"

I huffed, denying the fact. Allen smiled and motioned me to have a seat.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kanda, who was looking away, acting all cool and stuff. Huh.

Ignoring his presence, I turned to Allen. "Where's Fou and Road?"

"Oh, the two of them are busy today. Fou has to go off with Master Zhu and some others. Road has some family gathering." Explained Allen.

I nodded. "I see. And second question, why are we here?"

Lavi grinned. "Welcome party."

"…Welcome party?"

"For being a part of the academy," said Lenalee, "You're family once you're in it."

"Yup," added Lavi, "It's sorta a tradition whenever someone joins, though it's normally the fencers of that group that celebrates."

Allen beamed. "Still, welcome!"

Lenalee nodded. "Welcome to the academy!"

Lavi grinned. "Same here!"

Kanda grunted. Not a very friendly person. Lavi sent a wide smile at him. "Yuu!"

"What, rabbit?"

"Don't be such a meanie! Say hi to our new friend."

"No." Came the cold reply. Ouch.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Let's not bother about that Soba idiot. He's not going to do anything about it." He turned to me. "Anyway, we welcome you. Why don't you order something?"

"WAIT!" Lavi cut in. "Who's gonna pay?"

Lenalee turned to Allen. "A-Allen's going to pay, no? I didn't bring enough money today, so yeah…"

Kanda scoffed. "I'm not eating anything, so I won't buy."

Allen looked at all of us. His eyes landed on me. I hastily said, "Erm, I didn't expect this party, so I didn't bring a lot of money." It's true. I only had a few coins and some notes. And I've heard of Allen's great appetite. I would never, ever treat him for any kind of meal.

Allen sighed. "I guess it would be me…"

"Yay!" Cheered Lavi.

After the meal, we all went our separate ways. Everyone was really nice… except Kanda. Mean as ever, I dare say. He even shot a glare at me when we left. What did I do to him to anger him so much? It's not like I cut his long, flowing hair… Though it was tempting.

* * *

Kanda's POV

I reached the doorstep of my house and searched for my keys.

Why am I even invited to this so-called welcome party?

I shouldn't have come. Such a waste of time.

I inserted my keys into the hole and stomped into the house. I dumped my things onto the sofa.

Something scurrying caught my eye.

Yellow.

It darted under the low table. I knelt down to see what it was under it.

Timcanpy, Beansprout's cat.

I rolled my eyes. Of course.

To me, it seems like it ate too much sugar: Hyperactive, always running around. Must be because it always fights for food with that sprout. What I'm glad that it outruns that idiot. But it's everywhere. From its(more like Beansprout's) home to the rabbit's to mine. Sometimes even Lenalee's. It doesn't scratch on stuff like my traditional furniture, which is a good thing. I would like some cat meat on soba if it did.

Timcanpy, still under the table, purred and crawled towards me. Standing up, I made way towards the kitchen and took out some frozen fish. I microwaved it and put it on a plate before placing it before the cat.

Timcanpy took a quick sniff at the food before gobbling it. Golden. I meant its fur. Yes, it looks yellow at first, but when you look carefully, it's more like golden.

My phone rang.

I picked it up. "Who's this?"

"Oy, stupid Kanda, know where Timcanpy ran off to?"

…Beansprout. Today's definitely my bad day.

"Hunting for fish in a plate right now, Beansprout."

"It's Allen, dimwit! Anyway, do you want to bring it back to my house or let it stay for a night?"

I held back a groan. "Option 1, you come and take him, I'm not standing up. Option 2, yes, let it stay; I'm quite fine with it. Unlike you, it doesn't annoy me, sprout."

Beansprout was grumbling at the other end of the line. "I'm not going to your house, git! So I guess Timcanpy is going to stay at your house. Argh, I don't even want to talk to you any longer!" The line was cut. And I felt him still grumbling even after that.

Timcanpy stared at me, as if asking me something.

I returned a half-hearted glare. And it continues to stare. It has green eyes. Like someone. Who was it? Ah, that annoying newbie weakling. I don't get how she even wanted to join fencing, when she's so weak. She's just as annoying as the beansprout.

Timcanpy was still staring.

"…What?"

* * *

**Next Day**

Dakota's POV

_Ring!_

I rushed out of the classroom as soon as possible. My stomach was grumbling. I skipped lunch to finish my homework. And ran along the corridors to get things done because I left something in my locker. I almost crashed into Lou Fa, who was carrying the DNA model. If I had, she would have cried pools of tears right there and then.

But that's not the worst. I slipped when I whizzed into the classroom with my books at hand. With everyone in class.

I will never do that again. Never. If this incident ever got out, I would bash my head on the wall. Or anything that could make do.

I walked towards my bicycle and unlocked it.

"Hey, Dakota!"

I turned around. Lavi was running towards me.

"Heard that you fell in class. Cool for you."

I never break my promises.

My head came in contact with the pole.

"D-Dakota?" Lavi's eyes widened. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," I muttered, head pounding. The bicycle lock clicked open.

"Okay… Hey, you eating with us?"

I shook my head. "I'm going home to do my projects." Once bitten, twice shy. I must finish my homework before doing Anything.

Lavi nodded. "Alright then. See ya around!"

I was about to bid him farewell, but I noticed Kanda standing behind him. Opps, I didn't notice him! He didn't even utter a sinlge word!

I cleared my throat. "Erm… How're you doing?"

Kanda shot me a glare.

I frowned. "I was just asking."

He shot back. "Why do you need to know?"

"I don't need to. In fact, I don't want to," I grumbled, "I was just asking for politeness' sake."

Kanda scoffed. "Well, you don't need to."

I glowered at him. Never had I been so annoyed at someone. Rude bloke.

He scowled.

Lavi interjected our glaring competition. "I almost forgot about you, Yuu! Hey, it rhymes!"

"Shut up, stupid rabbit!"

"Anyways, we're heading off. Bye, Dakota!"

They walked off, continuing their conversation. I got on my bicycle and rode off.

If only that impolite fellow would just be a little less annoying.

* * *

And yes, I've edited this chapter, and most likely the rest of this story, so the KandaXOC relationship has been pushed to a later time. Sorry about that!

Dakota: I still don't know if I managed to grab some lunch.

A.S.: Well, your embarrassment is enough to keep you full for the day.

Dakota: ...

Anyway, R&R please! Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Unexpected

Hi for my third chapter of this! Pardon me if my second chapter does not please you.

Anyway, I do hope you like this chapter!

I don't own anything.

* * *

I heaved out a sigh as I plopped my pen on the table. I leaned into my chair, stretching my arms. Craning my head to see what time it was, I stifled a yawn. It was a quarter to one. In the morning. I was rushing stuff and making sure I did everything.

My gaze landed on the calendar. I flipped it over. One of the days had a bright red circle on it. I groaned. There was a midsummer party in a few weeks' time. I recalled the female classmates around me giggling in excitement as they wondered what kind of clothes to wear.

It wasn't that I'm not excited. I'm a girl, of course I would be. It's just that… My concept of a party is screaming, singing, laughing, _dancing._ I don't dance. Really. I don't. During high school, I was invited to attend prom with this guy, and I kept stepping on his foot. I spun too hard, and almost fell. After that incident, he didn't talk to me anymore.

And no one asked me to dance after that. Like my popularity wasn't bad enough.

Alright, enough of the bad memories. I need some sleep. Lenalee, Fou, Road and I are hanging out in the mall tomorrow, anyway.

* * *

**NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL**

I made my way towards a café. Lenalee asked me to meet up there. I saw a familiar figure on a seat and walked towards that person.

Kanda.

…Wait, what?

Isn't it supposed to be a girls' day out or something?

I stopped at his side. "What brings you here?"

He gave me a sideways stare. "Nothing."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Nothing, huh."

"Yes, so mind your own business and leave me alone."

Hostile as always.

"Can't. Lenalee asked me to meet her here, so I can't leave."

He looked up so he could fully face me. "Lenalee?"

I blinked. "Yeah."

Kanda furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm supposed to meet up with her and the other idiots too."

I blinked once more. "…Really?"

"Hey Yuu!" A voice called out. Lavi jumped into my view.

"Oh, you're here too, Dakota!"

Kanda 'che'd and looked away.

"Hi Lavi," I greeted. The said male grinned.

The rest came right after that, but we seemed to be missing one person.

"ALLEN~"

Right on cue.

Thin arms wrapped around Allen's neck from behind. And it shocked us all. Road was hanging on Allen, giggling away. Poor Allen could do nothing but stand there and gasp.

"R-Road!" Lavi exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

Road giggled. "Can't you see? I'm greeting my lovely Allen~"

Lenalee cleared her throat. "Let's just get going, okay? We don't have all the time."

Road nodded and let go of Allen, who looked quite relieved.

We walked around the mall, with little destination in mind. We were just chatting away, it was enough.

Though Road was talking to Allen and Allen only.

"Allen, how's your day? Allen, have you eaten? Allen, you're so cute!"

Allen replied all her questions, but seemed quite flustered.

After some walking, we settled down in a fast food restaurant nearby. Allen, as usual, ordered tons and tons of food. I ordered a medium-sized burger and soda. As I took a bite, I glanced at my friends.

Lavi was teasing Kanda again, who was getting annoyed by the second.

Allen and Road were chatting.

Fou was busy taking a bite on her food.

Lenalee was staring at her drink, lost in thought. I wonder what she was thinking.

I finished my burger in a few minutes and crumpled the piece of wrapping paper. Soon, everyone finished their meal too.

Lenalee sighed. "I guess we didn't really do much today, huh?"

Fou shrugged. "Usually it's just you and me, so we managed to finish our shopping faster."

"Can we just get out of here?" Kanda grunted. "I'm sick of being stuck in the mall."

Lavi nudge his friend. "What? Got a date?"

Kanda shot him a death glare. "Shut up, stupid rabbit. I'm just saying I could have finished all my work by this time if you all hadn't pulled me for this stupid thing."

I rolled my eyes. "Says the one who arrived first."

Allen snickered. So did Lavi.

"Aw, Yuu, you're so cute! Didn't know you were so considerate to come early~"

"SHUT UP!"

"Guys!" Lenalee interrupted. "Keep your volume down. People are staring!"

Sure enough, some of the people in the fast food restaurant were casting us weird glances. We cleared our throats and quickly left. No point staying here if another outburst is bound to happen.

I glanced at the time flashed on the screen of my phone. It was late in the afternoon. "Erm guys, I think I should get going." I told them.

Fou nodded. "See ya soon."

Road beamed. "Bye!"

As I walked away, I remembered I need an outfit for the midsummer party.

* * *

I opened my wardrobe wide and began my search. T-shirts, shorts, clothes of an average female…

Aha!

I yanked out a knee-length skirt… or what I thought it would be. I tried it on.

It's too small. Either that or I've gained weight. But the main point is: It doesn't fit.

I threw it to the side and tried to look for more clothes. In the end, I picked out a crimson-coloured polo and jeans. It was the best amongst all the rest. But I doubt they would approve of this, it isn't fancy. Not one bit. I would be the odd one out. For sure. I have a feeling even Lou Fa would be wearing dresses and such. And a pretty one at that.

Also, I couldn't afford to buy new clothes. You know how much a smart casual/party kind of clothing cost nowadays. I could have asked Aunt Lulubell for the money, but I don't like to ask for extra allowance.

I rubbed the back of my head. If I continue like this, I would never find an outfit and I would be the odd one out by then. It would be so embarrassing.

* * *

**NEXT DAY AT HOME**

My gaze fell on the small skirt. An idea popped in my head.

I took out an old white shirt and a too-small pair of shorts made of jeans material. I put the three clothing out on the table, and thought of what to do next. All I need to do is to combine them together, right? I could cut open the shirt and make it into a knee-length skirt. It isn't see-through, so I guess it's alright. The shorts can be used to decorate the skirt (does dark blue and white make a good combination?) and the small skirt and be cut out to become the hem and waistband. I don't know. It just came to my mind to look like that. It might turn out to be a huge disaster.

But first, I need thread.

I searched up and down, in and out, but I could find my sewing kit. Or it's just that I don't have one and I have always been using Aunt Lulubell's. But I don't feel like going to her house to get it. I would be bothering her and it's too far away. I could just head to the nearest shop to buy those. It's cheap too.

I grabbed my phone and wallet and headed out. To the nearest sewing supplies shop!

I found one a few streets away and made a run to it. It was not very big, but there sure is a lot of stuff in it. I looked around to find some needles and thread.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar figure, who was looking at some ribbons.

I widened my eyes when I recognised who that was. Road.

She, too, noticed me and waved.

"Hi, Dakota!" She greeted. "What brings you here?"

I shrugged. "N-Nothing much. Just some sewing supplies for my clothes-"

"Oh!" Road cut off my sentence with an excited cry. "Can I help?"

I blinked. What? Road, helping me? Would she laugh when she found out what I was planning to do?

"I guess so-"

"Yay!" She cut me off once more. "How can I help?"

"Well, I was thinking of combining my old clothing to turn into a skirt, and I'm here to get some needles and thread."

After some discussing, Road helped me with the things and we were on our way to my house. When she saw my chosen trio, she frowned.

"It's too plain, Dakota," she explained. "It would have been better if there is something more colourful."

I stared at the three clothes. If solid colours are plain to her, then yes it was indeed plain.

She picked up the small skirt. "It would be better if this decorates the shirt, instead of the shorts. This simple dark purple wavy design goes very well with the simple white shirt, and the jeans material as the hem would go well, too."

I didn't really pay attention. I just go with the flow. I had a feeling Road has more fashion sense than me. The last time I tried to design a shirt in class was full of polka dots and stripes. All in the colour of rainbows. You should see the expression of the people in the class, including the teacher. I wasn't in charge of the design team since then.

Something was shoved to me.

A measuring tape.

"I need to know your size so I can make the skirt," explained Road.

"…Y-You? You mean you can help me with-"

"Of course I can!" Road giggled. "I design it for you, it's normal for me to make it for you!"

I felt so touched right now.

"But I want to help you too. I mean, I'm the one who would be wearing the skirt. I would like to do something too!"

Road nodded with a beam. She casted a glance at the clock. "I've gotta go. Can I come over to your house tomorrow after fencing classes?"

"No problem."

I've really got to thank Road for everything.

* * *

**NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL**

Everyone scattered from the school. I quickened my steps, so I wouldn't be late for fencing. Also, I could then finish my projects quickly and think about midsummer party. Besides, the topic I was chosen for my presentation was 'Fabrics and Imagination'.

I made my way to the fencing academy.

I pushed open the wooden doors and entered the training grounds. They were already there.

This time, the 'warm-ups' were not so bad, perhaps I had gotten used to them. Hey, at least I managed to do 8 crunches this time. Lenalee was quite happy with my improvement.

"I think you can try holding the fencing sword." She finally said. I couldn't describe how excited I was.

Inside: OH MY GOSH, FENCING SWORD HERE I COME!

Outside: Sweet, let's get started.

But what surprised me was Kanda was my trainer. I blinked. "Where's Lenalee?"

He 'che'd. "She's only in charge of the warm-ups, which you failed so miserably, weakling."

There goes my spirits.

He threw a fencing sword at my direction. Yelping, I tried to grab it without getting myself injured.

"What was that for?" I exclaimed. "You could've missed and hit me!"

"Even better." Was the reply. It took me a lot to not throw myself at him.

"Whatever, idiot. Just start the training." I grumbled.

Much to my surprise, he was a good trainer, excluding the many insults he shot at me.

"_Baka,_ what are you, a weakling? Oh right, you _are_." "Focus yourself idiot! If I had a real sword right now, I would have slashed you into pieces!" "Hit harder, are you trying to put me to sleep?"

Out of sheer anger, I put my weight onto the sword and aimed it at him with all my might.

Wrong move.

I completely forgot about everything else, so my guard wasn't up. Kanda defeated me almost immediately.

I held back a curse. A tiny smirk found its way to Kanda's lips.

"Keep your anger issues to yourself, weakling. You're bound to lose if you let it get in the way."

If he hadn't angered me, yes. Annoying trainer he is.

After all the training and anger management, we all went our separate ways. Road and I headed to my house to continue with our work. She prepared the things while I made a simple dinner for her.

* * *

"Let's get to work!" said Road cheerfully after we finished the meal. She began to cut the material with steady hands while I helped her with handing her the right stuff and things like that. Soon, the white shirt was no longer there. Instead, a skirt has taken its place. If I hadn't seen the 'before' product, I wouldn't have believed it used to be an old shirt.

Road beamed. "I'm done with changing the shape. Now I just need to make the waistband and hem and put on the purple design. Ah, would you look at the time. It's getting late." Road stood up and stretched her back. "Let's do it the next time, alright?"

"Of course," I said with a grateful smile, "Thanks for everything."

"Oh," Road smiled, "What are friends for?"

* * *

Days passed and Road came by occasionally to continue with the work. We had fun and chatted. I found out that Road wasn't all that weird. She was very nice, though cheeky, but her liveliness brightened up my day.

By the end of the week, we were done.

Road held up the end product. I gasped in delight. It really was beautiful, well, I had to thank Road for that. It was even better than I imagined. It'll definitely go well with my red polo shirt.

"Thank you, Road. I… I don't even know what to say…" I continued to stare at the skirt.

Road beamed. "It was nothing. I'm really happy you like it."

"Like it?" I exclaimed. "I love it!"

Road's smile got wider. "Really? Thank you!"

After she left, I carefully put the skirt into the wardrobe. Smiling to myself, I realised I had made a new friend. Quirky, but nice nevertheless.

I quickly put everything back and got ready for bed. As I hopped on the bed, I felt that something was amiss. More like out of place. I looked around the room. But it wasn't that hard to find it.

The photo frame, that had been empty for days ever since that incident, had its original photo back on once more.

* * *

Well, I'm quite glad Dakota and Road have become good friends. You'll never know when you'll meet such a great friend.

Because I edited the chapter, changing from prom to midsummer party, I apologise if I have confused you, if you have read this story before I edited.

I had some problem trying to think of a outfit for this OC, but I managed to do it, I shall relax for now. I hope you enjoyed it. R&R , thank you!

-AS


	4. It Gets Worse

I welcome you to my fourth chapter.

For your information, I'm going to end Swordskill Romance in a few chapters' time. But I thank those readers who kept reading this story. I am forever thankful.

I don't own anything. Enjoy!

* * *

_Crash._

My hand slipped and the photo frame landed on the floor. My eyes were glued to it. The photo's back. It's back.

No, this can't be happening. No, this can't be happening!

I am very certain it was missing when there was an intruder. Did that person returned the photo? If so, they're bound to return. No intruder would just take something and return it, especially when it's an old photo.

Oh, please, no.

I scanned the bedroom. There was no one around. I scrambled out of bed and turned on the bedroom light. I daren't sleep. What if they're here? Waiting for me to fall asleep, then kidnap me, kill me.

I attempted to stay awake, but after two hours of staring at the ceiling, I gave in to the fatigue. But I didn't forget to put an umbrella next to my bed.

* * *

I hesitated at the golden gate. I took another quick glance at the piece of paper in my hand which held an address captive within its solid sides. I punched the doorbell which has jewels embedded on it. The whole mansion seemed to shine. I should have worn something better.

A maid opened the gate and asked who I was looking for.

"Err, Road Kamelot, please."

She nodded her head; her short and straight black locks shook as she did. Then, she let me in and led me to wherever Road was.

We walked through the garden, into the mansion, and through the huge and long hallway. Although it was sparkling outside, the hallway was gothic and gloomy… As I tailed behind the maid, from the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a streak of blond and two white… shirts, maybe? I whipped my head to my right but all I saw were tall pillars with zero people. Weird… but just now, I felt the uneasiness like every day after school.

I felt myself shudder. I really should call the police.

"Here we are, Miss." The maid's words broke my train of thoughts.

I stared at the heart-shaped door. It was framed with gold and had a red-and-black chequered pattern. Wow, how much would that cost?

The maid knocked on the door. "Lady Kamelot, someone is here to see you."

"Come in." The sugar-sweet voice rang in my ears.

The maid opened the door and revealed Road. She had her blue hair spiked up as usual; her black mini-dress suited perfectly with a purple ribbon on her collar. She looked up, saw me, and rushed towards me in high speed.

"Dakota, you came just in time! Have you brought _it_?" She asked. I held up a paper bag. "Yeah."

After the maid left, I was shown to Road's gigantic bathroom in her room. I got the clothing out of the bag and put it on. If you guessed, it's the midsummer party clothes. I walked out of the room and Road dragged me to the make-up section. Yes, in her room.

"Hmm, blue eye shadow will suit your sharp green eyes and black hair." She said as she examined me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Erm, Road, I think I'm fine just like that. It's not prom or anything, I don't really need makeup-"

"Nonsense!" Road cut me off. "A girl's gotta look good, every single girl in the universe! And that includes you!" She took out some eye shadow and applied a sky blue colour on my eyelids. She also applied eyeliner. Then, she proceeded to take out some blush powder.

"Er… Road…" I started. "I think I look great now… So, I don't think I need the blu-"

Road stared at me. "Come on, I say you need it!"

I sighed. "Just this one. No more, alright?"

"…Okay."

She swiftly put some blush and she was done. "You would have looked better if I put some glitter…"

"Road…"

"Okay, okay. No more. So, I'm done with the make-up. You can take a look."

I looked at myself in the mirror.

Whoa.

Yes, whoa.

I always look like a clown when I apply make-up, always. I have to thank Road for her talented skills of applying make-up.

"Thanks, this is great!" I exclaimed, beaming at her. She then offered to give me a ride to the school. And she said she's not giving in this time.

* * *

**Outside the School**

As we got close, I kind of peeked at my friends, who were making their way into the school, from the car window. Lou Fa had a long-sleeved black knee-length dress. She looked really different without her glasses. Quite pretty, I must say. Gulping and with some encouragement from Road, I stepped out of the car.

I looked around nervously and tried to curve the side of my lips up. I saw many female schoolmates wearing either those that bling or those that looked real good on them. I started to lose confidence (which I had already) but something at the back of my head screamed in a tiny voice. _"Don't let Road down! If you look down on yourself, you are actually letting Road and yourself down! Don't fail her and proudly show what she had done for you!"_

_Yes,_,I replied to myself.

I smiled confidently and walked towards the school, careful not to trip. I spotted Lavi and Kanda at the side of the hall.

"Hi Lavi, Kanda." I greeted them. Lavi grinned at me.

"You look good today, Dakota." He complimented.

I smiled. "Why, thank you."

Kanda rolled his eyes.

Everyone was there. Lenalee was twirling with Allen (I didn't expect the two of them to be here. Lavi probably invited them though). I fidgeted nervously and looked down on my feet. Bad memories of the time when I attempted to dance flooded back at me.

Lavi's POV

I looked at Dakota. She seemed nervous. Maybe she needs a dancing partner to calm her down. I can't, Chomesuke's my dancing partner. I turned to Yuu.

…

…

Why didn't I think of this earlier? I'm such a genius!

"Hey Yuu."

He glared at me. "What?"

I grinned. "Truth or Dare?"

He stared at me as if I was crazy or something. "Why would I want to play such a stupid game?"

"Oh… Seems like someone is chickening out…" I teased him.

"…Fine! Dare!"

Heh, it was so easy to make he choose dare. That's why I find him so cute!

"So… I dare you to… ask Dakota to be your dancing partner."

"…Stupid rabbit."

"Come on!" I exclaimed. "You won't back up, if not, you're a chicken!"

"… Whatever." He walked towards Dakota.

I grinned again. I'm so awesome. I could be a matchmaker next time. It's totally my thing.

Dakota's POV

I felt footsteps coming closer. I turned to the direction of the footsteps. It was Kanda.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

He remained silent. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Anything you need-"

"W-Would… you… like to… J-Just dance with me, weakling." He growled.

I stared at him. Was that an invitation to dance with me?

"I…" I was about to reject him, when I saw Lavi's cheeky face. I inwardly sigh. Must be him and his playful tactics again. Then again, it must have took a lot for Kanda to say it. I shouldn't hurt his pride further.

"It… would be nice."

Gulping hard, I took his hand and followed his steps. I tried. I really tried, to prevent myself from stepping on him. I looked at my feet to make sure.

Kanda sighed. "Stop looking at your weakling, _baka_. You think I'd let you step on me? It would be the greatest embarrassment of all time if you did."

I frowned at him. "Watch me."

I tried to but he swiftly shifted his away. My foot made hard contact on the floor. I felt a throbbing pain on my foot. I bit back a hiss. He smirked.

"That'll teach you, weakling."

I said nothing.

Much to my relief, the song ended and I immediately released my grip. I am never ever going to dance with him again. Never.

"By the way," He started. I was hoping to hear some nice comment, but it's Kanda.

"Your dancing sucks." I knew it.

I glared at him. "So you think you're better. I doubt anyone would want to dance with you, brat! I was looking at my feet so I won't land some kicks on you!" With that, I stomped off, grumbling away.

I went out into the green walkway. Between every building, there will be a small walkway with trees and such. It's really pretty when it snows.

I made my way to the bench and sat on it. There's no one here – everyone's having the time of their lives in the gym – so I had the whole place all to myself. I would also have time to think.

Kanda, that idiot. I know my dancing sucks, no need for him to add in my anger and embarrassment. He's always pissing me off. What's his problem? He's annoying, has anger issues, insults too much.

But nevertheless, I somehow liked to argue with him. Indeed, I dislike his insults, but I do enjoy talking back and thinking of some smart response. Is it what they call the 'love-hate relationship'?

…Did I just say that? Does that mean… I like him?

No no no no no… It must be my raging hormones that misled me. And someone like Kanda wouldn't like a someone like me. Ever.

"…Hey, weakling."

I turned my head around. Kanda had his thumbs jammed into his pockets.

I blinked. "What?"

He glanced sideways. "…Nothing much. Just wondering if you got abducted when you came out."

I scoffed. "Yeah. I got abducted alright. What you're seeing is just a mere illusion."

He rolled his eyes at my lame sarcasm. "Whatever."

…I guess we're cool, I think.

"But your dancing still sucks," He added. I scoffed once more, but a smirk was present.

"Can you for once, not be insulting?"

"I have the right to say anything I want, and there is no rule of not being allowed to insult a particular person with the name Dakota Sasura."

I glared at him. "Oh, so I guess there's no rule of not being allowed to talk back or even step on a particular person with the name of Kanda Yuu."

Kanda replied as if he hadn't heard me. "Which means I can call you weakling whenever and wherever I want, _weakling_."

I opened my mouth to shoot back another response, but the ringing of my phone cut me off. I mumbled an 'excuse me' and picked up the call. It was Aunt Lulubell.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" A female voice asked at the other end. It wasn't Aunt Lulubell. "I am calling from the hospital. Do you happen to be a family member of Lulubell?"

My heart raced. Aunt Lulubell had always been healthy, although she usually stays at home. But she takes good care of herself.

"Y-Yes. I am her niece." I attempted to keep my voice steady, though wild thoughts were racing in my mind. Kanda shot me a look that showed a tiny bit of concern. But I was too worried to take notice.

"Ms Lulubell had fallen a flight of stairs and knocked her head against the wall," She went on. How could she sound so calm? "She is currently unconscious; could you come to the hospital right now?"

I nodded my head, even though I knew she could not see it, and I cut the call. I stared at the ground, shaking all over. Unconscious? Aunt Lulubell has a chance of suffering a coma or a concussion. Worse comes to worse… brain damage, if the impact was too great for her to handle it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kanda asked, a little more worried this time.

"M-My aunt… She injured her head, and she's currently unconscious." All the unimaginable and worst thoughts ran in my head. "Oh my gosh, w-what should I do? W-What if she wouldn't wake up, o-or-"

"Get a hold of yourself, weakling!"

I shook at Kanda's voice. He was glaring at me.

"Che, weakling. Don't just sit there and tremble like some kind of idiot! Aren't you supposed to go to the hospital now?"

I nodded and took a deep breath. That cleared my mind. "You're right. T-Thank you, Kanda."

He 'che'd and looked away.

I was about to walk off to hail a taxi, but he asked, "You want me to drive you there? It's faster."

I stared at him. That… was unexpected.

Kanda realised what I was thinking and glared at me. "You think I did that because I wanted to help you? I just don't want to stay here with that idiotic rabbit."

Despite the current situation, I grinned. Didn't know he could cheer me up.

* * *

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

I rushed to the counter, crashing into it. "I'm looking for Lulubell, please!" The counter girl did not seem fazed, though, and she glanced at the computer screen. "It's on your right, number 13."

As Kanda and I rushed to the location, my stomach churned. Thirteen? To most, it is not a good number. I bit my lip, trying not to think of the worst.

When we reached there, the curtain was closed. I prayed nothing wrong will happen. "Aunt Lulubell is always helping others, not expecting anything in return. She is such a nice lady, why did this happen to her? Please don't let anything go wrong…" I was jittery by then, looking around, trying to calm my nerves.

At this moment, the curtain opened and a surgeon stepped out. I ran to him. "Doctor, how's my aunt? Is she okay?"

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "She suffered bruises, and the impact on her head is quite serious. We have to perform a brain scan or even operation, to take a closer look." I managed a gulp. I felt Kanda's eyes on me, probably wondering if I was going to lose it. But I kept my emotions under control, even though they could break out anytime.

They performed a brain scan on her. I prayed even harder, and Kanda tried to convince me it was going to be alright.

"That aunt of yours seems strong to me. I think she'll be fine." He managed in an awkward tone, but it brought my anxiety down a little.

Just then, the same surgeon came out of the room. I stood up. "H-How is she?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. It seems that your aunt had suffered internal bleeding. We'll have to perform a surgery on her right now."

I didn't know what to say. All I could let out was: "Please make sure she'll be okay."

She was transferred to the E.R. Kanda and I were sitting on a nearby bench. I sat there, wide-eyed, pale-faced; the churning of my stomach had gotten worse.

Kanda's phone vibrated. Ignoring the fact that no phone calls should be made or received in the hospital, he picked it up. I could pick out things like 'stupid rabbit', 'boring party, went home first', 'didn't see that weakling', such.

When he cut his call, I flashed him a relieved look. "T-Thank you."

He just looked away. "Not like I care."

…Hours later…

The E.R. sign was turned off; the door burst open. I rushed to the doctor. "Is my aunt alright?" I sounded stupid, but that was all I could think of and ask for.

The doctor nodded his head. "The operation was successful, we've stopped the bleeding, all is needed is her will to recover fast. If things go as planned, she will be awake after a few days. However, we're not sure if she would suffer memory loss. If she does, we'll have to see about it. But trust me, your aunt is a strong woman, she will be able to make it through."

I asked if I could see her; and he led me to a private room, where laid my aunt. She looked peaceful and calm, but the beeping noise of the heart monitor, and the bags of blood and water; tubes sticking to her and her bandaged head reminded me of the situation she was in.

"Aunt Lulubell…" I choked back tears, ready to cry anytime.

Kanda half-groaned. "Enough of the crying, weakling. Even the doctor said that she can make it, why are you still breaking down like some idiot?"

I looked up. He's right. I shouldn't break down and cry like a baby when Aunt Lulubell suffered so much more. The worse is over, she will be alright.

* * *

Kanda's POV

I offered to drive her home. Hey, even though I hate her, that doesn't mean I'll just dump her in the hospital or on the streets.

Still, I can't shrug off that weird feeling that we're being watched. Being a fencer for such a long time, my sense have heightened, and I could get a better grip of my surroundings, or it could just be me, since that rabbit couldn't sense that much.

It's like there's someone watching our every move, even while in the hospital. I've been feeling that every time I'm around Dakota. Just… what kind of feeling is that?

Throughout the journey, no conversation was made. I was not a talkative person to begin with, unlike the rabbit, and I'm used to the silence. That weakling didn't make any initiative to, either.

Soon, her house came to our view. I stopped in front of it. Dakota turned to me slowly.

"T-Thank you, Kanda."

I grunted. "Stop with the thanking, it's annoying."

A small smile made its way to her lips. "Even though the statement's a compliment?"

"Even though the statement's a compliment. Che."

She let out a small chuckle. Guess she was feeling better. Che, why do I care about this weakling? She can get eaten up for all I care.

"You know, you're quite humorous, even though you really can be an annoying jerk at times," she stated. I rolled my eyes. Besides this weakling, Lavi was the only who would say such stuff to me. She smiled at me before exiting the car and into her house.

Just then, I looked into the side mirror. I spotted some shadows. I could see a streak of golden, most likely hair. I frowned, just what in the world are they-

I felt the uncomfortable feeling getting stronger when I noticed them. Could I have harboured this feeling from them? Were they the ones watching us?

I turned the car and sped towards their direction, trying to catch a glimpse of how they looked like before they could run away. I drove past, trying not to make it seem obvious.

There was no one. No one in sight. They just disappeared. So did their aura. I couldn't feel them at all.

I frowned. There is no way I'm having an illusion. An illusion of people.

* * *

**After School**

Dakota's POV

I walked out of the school, heading to the bicycle area. Lavi was standing there. He grinned when he saw me. Kanda glared at me as I neared them.

"Hey, young lady, you look great yesterday," Lavi said, "Hope you had fun with our fellow friend here. He rarely dances and socialise, so you're pretty lucky-"

"Shut up, rabbit!"

"-And he must really like you!"

I stared at Lavi, not knowing what to say. Because I don't know how to respond without triggering Kanda and embarrassing the both of us, and also because I was blushing. A lot.

Unfortunately, Lavi noticed my reddened cheeks and turned to Kanda. "Hey, Yuu! She's blushing! That means she likes you-"

Kanda shot him a deathly glare. "Shut. Up. Or I'll kill you for real."

Lavi sweatdropped. "G-Got it."

I shook my head and sighed. "I'll just leave the two of you here. I have somewhere to go."

Lavi nodded with a grin. Kanda said nothing, but I'm certain he knew where I was going.

I waved them goodbye and rode off. The weird feeling is still there. And it's getting stronger.

I'm being watched. I'm being watched. I'm being-

Stop thinking about it. The top priority is to get to the hospital and see how she's doing. To me, there's no one I love more than my mum and Aunt Lulubell. I picked up speed.

I reached the hospital and quickly made my way to her ward. I knocked on the door. No response. Oh yes, she'll only wake up in a few days' time. Maybe the day after tomorrow?

I stepped in the room, and noticed that she looked better than last night. Not much bandages and more colour had returned to her face. I sat on the chair beside the bed as I unpacked my bag. I placed a photograph with her and her friend named Mimi on the table, (to let her feel better: Mimi seemed like a close friend) and then started babbling to her.

"Hi, how are you? Did you know there was a midsummer party yesterday? It was quite fun, though I quarrelled with Kanda for the thousandth time." I stared at her, something coming into my mind. "Aunt Lulubell, d-do you think… I might like him? I mean, I enjoy getting into an argument with him. Yes, at first I was really annoyed, but gradually, I find it fun to argue with him."

I paused.

"Wait, I sound like a sadist and a masochist." I blinked. I tried to think of how to make the rest of the conversation sound more… normal.

"He offered to drive me to here and back home. I mean, that might be expected, but I'm still quite grateful. He might not be the best comforter, but he was there when I needed someone the most." I smiled to myself. "He may not be the most gentlemanly guy, or the most hilarious guy, but I like him the way he was. Somehow, I got attracted to that annoying, insulting, and cranky rude fellow."

I smiled to myself. "Sheesh, I sounds so mushy and lovestruck. But I don't think a guy like that would like me. He looked like he would go for a sophisticated girl."

I stopped talking and sat there, concentrating on the heart monitor. I grabbed some homework to do. After a while, I chatted once more, I told Aunt Lulubell about the times after I entered the academy, but I didn't mention the weird feeling. I didn't want to bother Aunt Lulubell with my paranoia. Slowly, time passed and it was seven in the night.

"I've got to go. See you tomorrow, Aunt Lulubell. Wake up soon." I held her hand for a moment. It was a little cold. I left the hospital. I ate dinner at the mall before riding home. The weird feeling's back and it's getting stronger. And it's following me home.

That night, I left the bedroom light on, with my umbrella at my bedside once more.

"_Hey, when are we going to take action?"_

_I blinked at the unfamiliar voice._

"_Don't know. Sooner or later, we don't want her to call the cops."_

_I looked around, but everything was pitch black._

"_Hehe, we're going to have so much fun when we get her!"_

_Who are they talking about?_

"_It's been a while since we had a victim!"_

"_Imagine the blood she'll cough out!"_

"_I can't wait!"_

I jolted awake.

I shot up of bed, the alarm clock going off. As I scanned my dim surroundings, I found myself gasping away. I placed my hand on the back of my neck. I was sweating away.

J-Just what kind of nightmare is that?

I got ready, still shaken by the dreadful dream. I found one of the voices familiar, though. But who in the world are they?

Getting on the bicycle, I rode to school. I was jittery than ever. What's with all the paranoia, Dakota? Stop making up illusions, you'll go crazy if this goes on! Still, as time passed, I began to calm down.

I parked the bicycle and dragged myself to the classroom. I occupied my mind with projects and such-

_Crash._

Yelping, I stumbled backwards. I glared at whoever crashed into me.

Kanda.

And he was glaring back.

"Watch where you're going, weakling," He growled.

I rolled my eyes. I walked past him, not looking back. "We're going to be late."

"Who says _I'm_ going to be?" I heard him said. I let out a small chuckle as I quickened my footsteps. Hey, I don't want to be late, unlike that idiot.

Kanda's POV

She seemed out of place today. Shifty eyes, dark eye circles, if you know what I mean. And normally, she would have come out with a few more insults to talk back at me. But they're all useless to me anyway. That weakling.

Could this be because of those two weirdos yesterday. They seemed connected.

Hmpf, don't want to care about it right now. I have more meaningful stuff to care about. Now, if you could get out of my way.

* * *

**After School**

Dakota's POV

I visited Aunt Lulubell again. The doctor said that she's getting better and sooner or later, she would wake up. Nothing could describe how relieved I was. I glanced at my aunt, and smiled. Her hand felt warmer.

Things are going to get better, it seems…

After that, I had dinner and rode straight home. I took a light shower and fell asleep.

* * *

_Tap tap tap tap._

My eyes shot open.

What was that?

_Tap tap._

A wave of familiar unease set in once more.

Getting used to the dark surroundings, I got out of bed and flung open the curtains.

Nothing, just yellow streetlights shining down on the empty streets. Nothing unusual.

I sighed. Must be some birds or wind.

I closed the curtains.

A cold hand clamped over my mouth and nose.

Someone is in my house. Someone is in my room. Someone is holding me.

I panicked.

I twitched my hands.

Something held them together.

"Long time no see, Dakota."

And I thought there was only one intruder.

* * *

That's right, a cliffhanger. I apologise if I didn't write it well.

I'm sorry if I rushed this edited version. I'm trying to make Kanda suspect something enough to make him curious, I hope it wasn't too much. And I hope my OC isn't too Mary-Sue here.

I added some code in those tapping. I wonder if you can decipher them.

Still, R&R please. Reviews are appreciated.


	5. The Truth

I apologise for the late update. Again. Just another reminder, S R is going to end quite soon.

I own nothing. Please enjoy.

* * *

Everything around me was so heavy. Maybe it's just me.

Darkness started to fade away as I pried open my heavy eyelids and looked around in my still fuzzy state. There was nothing but two old chairs in the room. The walls were pale white and the floor had a dirty grey with some spots chipped off. The wallpaper at the corners curled in. A single lamp hung loosely from the ceiling. The whole room was silent except my rapid heartbeat.

Just like in a horror movie.

I wriggled and realised I was tied to a chair. A shaky one at that. My eyes landed on a door across the room. Every single cell screamed for me to move there. I shifted myself and awkwardly moved towards the door.

_Creak…_

I froze.

Eyes bulging out, I stared blindly at the door as it opened, away from me. I gulped, sweating furiously and heart beating apprehensively. Two middle aged men walked in. One had long blond hair and the other had short black hair. Both were sporting black clothes, and were gray-skinned. I find the one with blond hair familiar, though.

The two of them stopped just in front of me, and shot me a cold look. I looked down, not daring to look at their faces.

I wish I didn't.

Each of them held a golden gun in one hand, which looked like it will fire off any moment. My blood ran cold.

"W-what do you want from me?" I stuttered, trying to hide the fear crawling in my skin.

The one with blond hair turned and faced the other one. "She's asking what we want."

The other one scoffed before replying, "We're kidnappers, isn't it obvious?"

The blond guy went on, introducing themselves as Jasdero and Devit.

"And together, we are Jasdevi!"

If I was not in this situation, I would have laughed. Still, their name had a sense of déjà vu in it…

"Our reason," Devit interrupted my thoughts, "is revenge."

"...From who?"

The next sentence had me frozen on the spot.

"Your mother."

I stared at him, not believing my ears. What does my mother had to do with this? She died one week after I was born! And Aunt Lulubell never brought anything up about my mother committing any wrongdoings or owing anything to anyone.

Then it all came back to me.

Jasdevi was the infamous serial kidnapper. They disappeared, without a trace, more than ten years ago.

And they're back.

"What did my mother do to you?" I demanded, anger and curiosity overtaking the fear.

"Well, let's take it you know we're the kidnappers. It goes like this…

"It was in the evening, when the sun has started to set. We were targeting this wandering orphan staggering on the pavement, not knowing where to go. We were hiding in the alley, waiting for him to fall into our trap. He did –of course– and we quickly dragged him nearer into the darkness, and no one noticed. That's what we thought.

"But one person did. Your fat, ugly, reckless mother-"

"My mother's not like that," I cut in.

Devit rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, she noticed that orphan was disappearing into the alley in a weird manner, so she walked there and checked out what was going on. She found us, ready to bring the child away. She immediately stopped us in our tracks and ordered us to let the child go, or else she'll call the police. Jasdero was deciding whether to shoot her or not when I noticed her stomach. It dawned upon me that she was pregnant. Jasdero and I decided to do something more fun, and we let her go, until the day you were born.

"She was out alone in the garden at the hospital, cradling you like some precious object. We appeared and threatened her to hand you to us for what she had done the other day. She refused and told us to get away, if not she would call the authorities. It was in bright daylight, though no one is around. There could be surveillance cameras. Once again, we failed. It was days later that we found our perfect chance.

"Your father was still working and she was alone with you, again, but this time, at night. We came up from behind her and shot her on the knee, then while she tries to escape, another bullet on the back, then finally the head. Ha! I really enjoyed that torturous murder. The best thing is: no one knew who was the killer, and did not have enough prove to suspect us. That was great, right, Jasdero? And to trust that they told you she died of something else."

The said male nodded eagerly as they both of them recalled that night. Sadistic idiots. I felt hot tears of anger welling up in my eyes. When they started to snicker, I could not hold back those tears any further.

"WHY?!" I yelled, tears pouring out. "You've got your revenge! Why did you still want me?!"

"Because that was our former plan. We get what we want."

Jasdero cocked his head to one side. "What about Cross-"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM!" Devit yelled at his partner. "That stupid guy gave us his debts and ran away. Despicable jerk! Hey woman, do you know a guy named Allen Walker? That's the stupid jerk's so called disciple."

My ears pricked up as I heard Allen's name. "No." My thoughts suddenly trailed to my friends… I could get help…

Devit huffed. "Too bad." He then babbled on with Jasdero adding in his comments and such.

I wasn't concentrating though. My right hand stretched itself to reach for my back pocket (my hands are tied to the back) to take out my phone.

It's really a relief I didn't take it out at my house. I carefully pressed the buttons to the message box. I punched in the word _help _into my message. I strained my ears to hear what noise is there outside. I could hear a faint noise resembling the crashing of waves. Strange, I didn't notice it earlier. Probably because I was too panicky and focused on escaping.

I quickly added _waves _into the message.

I put in the number of whoever I randomly chose and pressed the _send _button. I couldn't see who the receipient was. I hope it was someone I know and is living in this country, and not some pizza guy. The slight vibration made me heave a sigh of relief mentally.

Then I realised something. My mental oh-yeah-I'm-saved face turned to an oh-drat-this-sucks face. I don't even know where I am. Only the sound of crashing waves. It could be fake, too! They're professional kidnappers, (do you call them pros?) for Pete's sake! I silently prayed that my phone somehow has a GPS thingy in it, and whoever received this message was smart enough to remember that.

Then I remembered something. Again. "Then how did you manage to get into Road's house?" The uneasy feeling happened along the hallway too.

Jasdero giggled as he explained. "Easy! We are relatives of Road!"

I gawked at them.

Relatives… of Road?

It can't be. It can't be. It can't be! Sweet, young Road is related to these crime committers?

Annoyed, Devit exclaimed, "Why are we talking to this witch? We should be torturing her by now!

"Yes, yes!"

I blinked in fear as they came near me, gun in hand and who knows what else…

* * *

**?'s POV**

My phone beeped and woke me up in the middle of the night. "Who the…" I checked which idiot dared to message me at this time of the night. If this was a prank, I would storm to their house and burn it to pieces. It was… Dakota? I opened it.

_hepl. waves_

I blinked in confusion. What in the world was she sending me? Some puzzle or something? A message which made no sense… in the middle of the night? Was she drunk of something?

"Hepl? What is that? Or is it help…?" It looked like she wrote it in a hurry. But she did not even send me the location, how am I supposed to do that? Maybe the word _waves_ is a clue, but we're not living in a town, how in the world will I find her? I hurriedly switched on my computer and searched the words: _How to find people with their phones without knowing their location._

I've got a few results. Yep, cell phone tracking, GPS tracking. I followed one of the websites and tracked Dakota down.

She's located at the west coastline. I swiftly change into my clothes and rushed out of the house.

If this is a prank, I swear I will slice her to bits. But then again, she isn't that kind of person who would randomly send messages, so I guess it's for real.

* * *

**Dakota's POV**

The taste of iron and rust disgust me. But I could do nothing but let the blood dribble down my chin.

Jasdevi cackled in glee while I winced in pain.

First, they tried to suffocate me with their green bullet, then freeze me with their blue bullet, and burn me with their red bullet. The ropes seem to remain normal, somehow. I looked at them, ready to plead, but the thought of my mother getting murdered by those two punks made me flared up and completely threw away the thoughts of begging and pleading.

I narrowed my eyes in rage at them. "You're gonna get it."

Devit laughed louder. He jerked my chin up with his gun. "Oh really? How are you going to make us get it when you're all tied in this broken chair?"

I knew they were right. I have zero percent chance of escaping alive, just like all other victims who fell into the hands of the infamous Jasdevi.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Yes, I re-edited this one a little. Hope it was better. And once again, even though this story has a really messed-up storyline, and it's ending soon but…

R&R please.


	6. The Battle

Welcome to the second last chapter of S.R!

I really want to thank all of you for supporting me and encouraging me to write stories. (even if they're not really good)

I don't own anything. Please enjoy. You can grab some popcorn if you wish.

* * *

**?'s POV**

I zoomed past roads and signs as I drove fast to my destination. The coastline is not far from me now.

* * *

**Dakota's POV**

The world before me seemed to swirl more violently. Even Jasdevi's cackles were coming off as distorted laughter.

"This is _so _fun, ain't that right, Jasdero?" Devit turned to his companion, who nodded his head eagerly.

"So much better than that fat mother of hers."

I may be feeling dizzy, and I don't even know what I was doing now, but I clearly heard that.

"You can insult me," I growled. Jasdevi stopped their laughing and turned to me.

"You can hurt me, but you cannot do that to my mother!" I snapped.

Devit slammed his gun onto the side of my head. "Shut up, woman. Besides, we already did."

I shot his a glare, but he still seemed unfazed.

"Shut up. Or I'll blow your brains." He threatened once more, danger seeping out in his every word.

A shot of chill ran down my spine.

My gaze fell on the floor, my eyes could no longer hide the utmost fear I was thinking of. My heart was beating so fast I'm sure the whole room was filled with that noise.

Jasdevi smirked. "Say goodbye, Dakota." As they said, they raised their guns to rest on my head. The cold metal rested on my head, sending shudders down my spine. I shut my eyes.

Oh no. Please don't. I beg of you. Don't kill me. Don't kill me. Don't kill me-

"So long, Dakota!" Jasdevi's voice pierced through my train of thoughts. Everything became slow. They were going to press the trigger, and all of a sudden, the door burst open.

I pried open my eyes. When I recognised who that person was, I had never been so happy in my life to see him.

Jasdero looked at him. "Hey Devit, who's this guy?" The said male shrugged. "Dunno. Let's just kill him too."

Kanda smirked. "Don't think you're so good, suckers." He withdrawn a sword, a real one, and pointed at them. The blade glistened dangerously even under the dim light. Then, he ran his index and middle finger on the sword, from the bottom to the tip of the metal.

It happened so fast. He rushed to Jasdevi in a speed my eyes couldn't catch up. However, Jasdevi reacted on time and jumped out of the way.

"That was close," Jasdero exhaled. But they didn't miss a beat, either. Then the two of them pointed their gun at him. "Blue bullet!" They fired at him.

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

Huh, like that bullet could hit me. I dodged and cut the ropes that bound Dakota with Mugen. I gave a last glance at those two before grabbing her and ran off.

The room, apparently the hut, was located in the edge of a forest, near the beach. That's why she could hear the crashing of the waves. Guess she got in some deep trouble this time, huh?

Besides, those two punks… They were the one who followed us – more like that weakling – home, right? Big time kidnappers _and _stalkers, it seems.

Dakota, obviously, could not catch up with my speed, so I slowed down a little. I glanced at her. She was covered in bruises and wounds. "Can't run, weakling?"

She gave me a small smile. "Oh I can, just you wait."

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Someone from behind yelled, and immediately, Dakota's eyes widened in horror. Something golden struck her from behind. My eyes trailed back to where that thing originated. It was the hair. The hair of this weird person. He had long golden hair with tight red clothing.

"Who are you?"

He laughed. "Me? I'm Jasdevi!"

I blinked at that figure. It was said that Jasdevi was made out of two people. Why only one?

As if he could read my mind, Jasdevi explained that he was actually made up of one person; it's just that they split up into two.

Che. Like I care about that.

Jasdevi stuck out his tongue and pointed at me. "You're next, pretty boy!"

Another long bunch of his hair whizzed towards me. If my reflexes hadn't been fast, I would have been pierced. I sliced his hair with Mugen. "Don't think you can get me with your hair, Rapunzel."

Jasdevi scoffed. "Oh, really?"

I heard something swished behind me. I turned around just in time to see another bunch flying towards me. It hit me in the head and sent me falling backwards.

"K-Kanda!" Dakota knelt beside me. "You okay?"

"Like those hair could hurt me."

"…It knocked you down."

"Che… I was caught unprepared." I stood up and faced Rapunzel. "Don't you back down."

He smirked. "Like I will."

We ran towards each other and fought. Jasdevi kept using his hairdo attack, and I slashed through all his hair.

_This is just too easy._

Then something took me by surprise. Again. And it's the same method. One of that golden bunches whipped me from behind. Quickly, I sliced that part off and regained my composure. Seriously, this guy really likes backstabbing…

Jasdevi licked his lips. "If I keep doing that, you'll lose for sure, boy."

I smirked at him. "Let's see who gets the last laugh."

I glanced at Mugen. Should I summon _that_?

To make things end faster, I should.

"Second Illusion, activate. Nigentou!"

With speed faster than a human eye could follow, I slashed eight times at Jasdevi. "Eight Flower Praying Mantis!" He used his hair to dodge the attack. Ha, just by using some hair won't stop it. It cut through his hair and hit him square in the chest. Jasdevi howled in pain. "You're… you're gonna get it!"

His hair came flying towards me again. With Nigentou, I could cut them more easily.

_Now!_I signaled myself and darted to him. Slashing him in all places, Jasdevi screamed in agony. "It hurts!" His hair, unexpected for me, grabbed my leg and flung me to the ground.

Groaning, I opened my eyes to see a strip of golden whipping towards me. I held Mugen in front of me to block the attack out. When it wasn't attacking anymore, I hurled Mugen at Jasdevi.

Of course, it stabbed him right in the middle. Goldilocks hollered in anguish and pulled it out with great effort. "Stupid chopper, what was that for?"

Do you think I would stab him for nothing?

He shot me a one finger salute and disappeared into a mixture of gold, red and gray mist.

He was still alive, I could sense it, he just went away. Che, that weak-boned idiot, running off before I could finish him off.

I slid Mugen back into its original place and turned to Dakota. She looked pale, but nonetheless, relieved.

…What? I was just stating the obvious. Nothing personal.

"Thanks… for coming." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Whatever. We better head back."

She nodded. Her eyes fell onto my wounds. "Nice wounds you got there," she commented. I rolled my eyes. "Look at yours before talking about mine. I'd say yours look horribly fabulous."

* * *

**Dakota's POV**

As Kanda drove us to my house, I blew on my stinging wounds. The taste of blood still lingered in my mouth though, and I am trying my best not to swallow. My whole body ached. I wonder how many bruises I have attainted.

I recalled what happened previously. My heart still continued to thump like mad. It still hadn't forgotten the fear I had all the while ago.

_It's okay now,_I thought in my mind as I closed my eyes, _Everything's okay, I'm alright._

When we reached, I grabbed some first aid kit and tended to my wounds while Kanda just wiped the blood off. I glanced at him. "Aren't you going to add antiseptic or whatsoever on it?"

"Like I said, it's going to be fine, don't worry."

I sighed and stared at my bandaged hands. People like him are like that; they act as if they're fine, then when they leave the room, they sigh and whine about their wounds and stuff.

I tossed a roll of bandage at him. "Just bandage your wound. I don't want to see you leaving it open."

Slowly, he took it and started applying it onto his back.

Um, shouldn't he do it at the bathroom?

"So," he interrupted my thoughts, "are you going to be fine being alone here? Those two may return."

At that comment, my heart raced. I couldn't forget the terror back then when those two got me at my house.

"I-It's alright, I'm totally fine."

Kanda scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"If they kidnap you again, I'm not going to travel those miles again just to save your arse." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." But, I was pondering over his statement. Those two are still alive. They can always come back. I can't ask anyone over. It's past 3am.

"Are you staying here?" I asked Kanda. He shot me a weird look.

"Why would I even want to?" Ouch. That hurt. As always.

Hmpf. Time for payback.

I jerked my chin to the clock. "Past 3am. You don't want to meet any drunkard who wants to-"

Kanda glared at me. "Shut up, weakling. I'll just sleep in the car."

"-Hit on you because you look so much like-"

"I said shut up!"

"-a girl, and a cute one at that, and they just couldn't-"

"FINE! I'll sleep here!"

"Resist your charm- wait what?!"

Kanda glowered at me. "Because you won't shut up if I don't!"

"Don't say it like I want you here!" I spluttered.

In the end, after some arguments that last for five minutes, Kanda stayed and had to sleep on the couch.

* * *

"Here you go." I threw a blanket at his direction. He caught it with one arm, and lay on the sofa. When I continued to stand there, he mumbled, annoyed, "Just go to sleep, _baka._"

Truth be told, I am grateful for what he's done. Coming to save my arse in the middle of the night, even though we don't rub each other the right way. Maybe, just maybe, under all that cold and icy armour, he's a nice person.

Maybe better than that.

I realised my face was heating up again, thus I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a soft drink from the fridge. Cool down, right?

I don't know why, but I grabbed another blanket from my bedroom and settled down on the couch next to him again. I stared at the window beside me. Everything was the same; the moon is still there, people are heading to sleep and such, but there's one difference: I know there's someone there for me. Always.

* * *

The last part is kind of mushy and such, yeah… But I'm hoping to have made this romance… well, romantic, though it's hard when it's Kanda. I hope Kanda isn't OOC here. Still, R&R please! I apologise for any bad writing.


	7. Final

Welcome to the last chapter! It's nice meeting you all. I'm so glad you all stick with me and read this story to the end, and some even add it to their favourites! Really, I'm touched Now cut the nonsense short and let's get started… with the last chapter.

I own nothing.

* * *

Sunlight from the window forced my eyelids to move up and let my eyes see. I turned my head and scanned the room, without my body moving. When my gaze fell onto the empty sofa, the memories of last night flooded back in again.

"Kanda…" I looked around. No one, except me, was in the room. Sighing, my head rested on the couch again.

_Clank._

I blinked and looked around. Where in the world did that noise come from?

_Cling clack. "Stupid egg."_

I blinked again. It seemed to have come from the kitchen. Standing up cautiously, I crept towards the kitchen. When I neared the door, I took a deep breath and jumped into the kitchen.

"GOT 'CHA!" I yelled at whoever was in there. But to my utmost surprise and embarrassment, it was Kanda. He completely froze and gawked at me; even the both of his hands, which were holding a separated egg shell, were frozen in motion. My face immediately heated up. "S-sorry, I d-didn't know it was you…"

"Che. Idiot." Then he continued with his work.

I peeked over to see what he was doing and almost fainted.

"Kanda!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"W-why are you putting the egg shells in it too?" I gaped at the bowl. It was nicely broken; the egg yolks remained in one piece. But the egg shells were dumped in it too. (1)

Kanda shrugged. "The egg shells can be eaten too."

I immediately clamped my face with my hands. "L-let me do it…" Carefully, I picked up the shells and dumped them into the sink. I stared at the eggs and thought of what to cook. I glanced over my shoulder. "You can take a seat first."

"Che. Not like you can do any better." He commented before stepping out of the kitchen. Ignoring that insult, I went back to the eggs and continued to ponder. Oh, why is breakfast so hard to make?

I thought of Allen, the food expert. What will he make if it were eggs? The first image in my mind was… omelette. Grabbing a whisk, I beat the eggs and fried them on a pan. After flipping for several times, I cut them into two pieces and put each into separate plates.

"Here you go. I can make some more if you want."

Kanda glanced at my food for a long while before taking a bite.

"Not as bad as you think, eh?"

"…Shut up."

* * *

After the homemade breakfast, we decided to visit Aunt Lulubell. Kanda said he's tagging along because he had nothing else to do. As we walk, we tried not to think about the bad things that happened all these while. I smiled at the sky, certain that everything will turn for the better. My phone vibrated at my pocket. I took it out and realised it was Lenalee.

_Wanna hang out later? Just you, me, Fou, and Road. ^^_

A curve forming at the side of my mouth, I texted back: _Okay, see you there. _

I continued to stroll alongside Kanda before she replied.

A white building welcomed us as we walked closer. We entered and headed to Aunt Lulubell's ward.

"Hello, Aunt Lulubell?" I said as I knocked lightly on the door.

"Ah, you can come in now." Came the reply. I smiled. She was awake.

I pulled the door open to face her. She looked so much better than before, when she was pale and weak. She looked brighter now. She looked behind me. "So, this is Kanda Yuu, am I correct?" I nodded. Wait, how does she know?

She sighed as she drank a cup of milk. "If I knew you were coming, I would have told Mimi to stay longer…" I smiled at her and sat on the chair beside her bed. Kanda gave her a curt nod and she returned it.

"So, how are things?" I asked. Again, she sighed, but with slight frustration this time. "This hospital is killing me. I have to do checkups every single day; I can't even have my beauty sleep! Good thing I heal fast, the check-up time seemed to shorten every time." I held her hand, and beamed at her. Our eyes seemed to have passed secret messages, and I let go when I saw a photograph at a table. Someone familiar was in there. I peered harder.

"Oh my gosh."

Aunt Lulubell and Kanda turned to face the photograph. "What is it?"

"Aunt Lulubell, you know Road?"

She laughed. "Yes. We're a family. Well, let's say we were so close we could be called one. Why are you so shocked?"

I stared at the photograph. Beside Road, was Jasdevi.

Memories of them telling me that they were relatives of Road flooded back in. They were close to Aunt Lulubell, she was close to me. My hand clenched into a fist. _Stop thinking about it!_

"Aunt Lulubell, may I ask what kind of people Jasdevi are?"

She looked at the photo and back at me, surprised that I knew who they were. "Hm… They are really noisy, playful kids. They joke around, which makes them extremely childish. They may look matured, but they're actually not. And they are very unpredictable." I raised my eyebrows. Okay…

I looked at the clock. It's half past eleven. I stood up, holding her hand again. "Get well soon," I told her, before walking out. "Oh and one more thing," my head popped back in, "I would like to get to know Mimi."

Lulubell replied with another laugh. "I will."

"You know…" I started as we exited the ward.

"My aunt thinks you are a nice person."

He raised one eyebrow.

"Her eyes told me," I smirked, "though I think otherwise."

"Well, I think you're a weakling who has the most revolting cooking skills in the whole world."

"J-Just shut up!"

* * *

Kanda went back home while I made my way to Starbucks. The three of them waved at me as I settled beside them. I sort of took a second look at Road.

She beamed at me. "Yes?"

I shook my head, smiling weakly.

We chatted as we ate. "So, how are things goin'?" Fou asked as she munched on some muffins.

We shrugged. Then we began to chat about random stuff. But most were about midsummer party.

"It was great!" Lenalee exclaimed. "I had a time of my life!"

I turned to her. "Did Lavi invite you? Because you're not studying in this college."

She nodded.

"Bak that idiot, he invited me, though I rejected him." Fou commented. "But you should see the look on Lou Fa's face, when she saw Allen!"

"I didn't go," said Road, "But I helped Dakota to dress up!"

Lenalee smiled. "That's nice! How about you, Dakota?"

I cocked my head to one side, recalling the party. "I don't know. I was quarrelling with Kanda, like always…"

"Lovers' quarrel?" Fou cut in.

A blush crept to my cheeks. "C-Course not! What makes you think that way?"

The other two snickered, while I glared at all of them.

While eating our lunch, I couldn't help giving Road frequent side-way glances. Everything about her seemed so… strange now. So strange, I had to keep an eye to it. Maybe Jasdevi told her to get close to me, so she could-

I mentally slapped myself, and probably, throw the piping hot chocolate all over me. What was I thinking? Road will _never_ do that. She was my friend; no way would she do something to hurt me. Even if Jasdevi told her to, she wouldn't have listened, and could have even chided at them, or laugh at them.

_Is something wrong?_

My head perked up. I swung my head to face Road. She gave me a cute smile. Was that her? I raised an eyebrow. It couldn't be, nobody could read minds. I think I'm just being a little paranoid.

Road cocked her head to one side. "Something wrong, Dakota?" I shook my head and returned a smile to her. "Nothing much. But... do you know Jasdevi?" She widened her eyes, as if wondering why I would know them. "Weird duo they are. They owe a huge load of bucks, all because this guy named Cross Marian who threw those debts at them," she sighed, "And the weirdest thing of all, he's Allen's master. I can't believe that two people from two different worlds could become master and disciple!"

I noticed she was frowning, and her lips parted once more, but nothing come out. "There's something more about them, right?" I stared at her.

Road gave me a let's-talk-about-this-alone-later look. I nodded and proceeded with my hot chocolate, avoiding the questioning looks from Lenalee and Fou.

* * *

Road and I walked alongside in a nearby park. She glanced at me. "How do you know?"

"That they were kidnappers? They tried to kidnap me, no, they succeeded in doing that. And they killed my mother."

She widened her eyes. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that… that Jasdevi had been doing that." I couldn't hold back the anger in my eyes. "Then why didn't you take them to the police or something?"

Road gave me a sad look. "They always come and go; even we could not contact them at times. And we can't seem to turn our back on our family members, can we?"

Biting my lip, I nodded. She's right. You don't just dump your family to one side and betray them. Road bore her eyes into mine. "You know what? I'm gonna tell them off on your behalf. Anything else I can do for you? I know, whatever thing I do now will not compensate for what Jasdevi had done to your life, but let me do something for you, alright?"

I gasped at her. "What? I can't have you do that!"

She laughed. "I'll be lending a hand to my friend, right? I thought… Jasdevi will be correcting their ways, but little did I know that they will hold a grudge. I'll inform Millennie right after this. So, what do you want me to do?"

I gave it a thought for a while. "Well, there is one thing." Road eagerly waited for my response.

"Remain to be my friend." Upon hearing this, Road giggled.

"Always will."

* * *

My thoughts went to Kanda. I wanted to thank him, or at least do something in appreciation. I fished out my phone and dialled his number. He picked up after the second ring.

"Who's this?"

"Is this how you greet people when they call you?"

"Che. Shut up, weakling. Why are you calling me?"

"Well, just want to invite you for lunch."

Silence.

"M-My treat."

Still silence.

"N-Not that I want to thank you or anything! I just w-want to…"

I sighed. It's now or never.

"I just want to… thank you, alright? F-For everything, Aunt Lulubell, Jasdevi. D-Don't ask, idiot. And I'm not going to say it anymore, so you better cherish it."

"Che. Whatever."

"So… what do you want to eat?"

* * *

Here we were, at some fast food restaurant nearby. I ordered some chicken burger, while Kanda ordered salad.

I stared at him. "Salad? Really?"

He glared at me. "Can't I eat healthy?"

I shrugged. "Oh, nothing."

Maybe he thought it was scrumptious, but he didn't say it out loud. Opps, me and my weird imagination…

We continued to stay silent. Kanda is not that kind of person that is a good talker and neither am I. However, keeping quiet won't do much help.

"So," I started, "There's fencing classes tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"…How long have you been in the academy?"

"More than 5 years."

Wow. "…That's cool."

"Compared to you, a weakling that can't even do more than three pull ups."

I take that back.

"I'll prove to you." I retorted. "That I can do more than three pull ups."

He scoffed. "We'll just wait and see."

"If I can, you'll treat me dinner, alright?"

Wait… that sounded like a date…

Kanda smirked. "Fine."

I smiled back.

* * *

"Alright. Let's get started!"

It was during fencing classes. All of us started to do our warm-ups. My eyes landed on the pull-up bar. My thoughts went back to yesterday afternoon's bet. Determination set on my face as I walked towards it. I felt Kanda's eyes following me. Hah, I'll show him that I can do it, and then he'll start to feel nervous about treating me dinner! I'll make sure I'll choose one with exquisite food, imagine his face when he sees the prices.

I gripped the bar tightly. Swallowing nervously, I lifted myself up. I barely managed to finish the first one. Gritting my teeth, I saw Kanda staring at me with a mocking look.

Must not fail. Must not fail. I must finish this!

I mustered all my strength to do the second one. Do it, biceps and triceps! You can do it!

Yes! I did the second one! Now for the last one!

I felt my arms weakening. No no no no…

"You can do it, Dakota!" I heard Lavi cheering me on. "Show us what you're made of!"

"Skeletons and muscles," Kanda muttered.

Spurred on by the two of them, I bit my lower lip and hauled myself up for the last one. It's just there, just a few centimetres away from me…

My chin lightly brushed the bar.

I'VE DONE IT!

I let go of the bar, collapsing onto the floor, exhausted but satisfied. I shot Kanda a triumphant smirk.

_You owe me dinner tonight. An expensive one at that._

Kanda looked away, clearly annoyed.

Lavi came over. "Awesome, man!" I gave him a thank-you look.

I continued to lie there for a while before getting up and get going with the rest of the training.

When it was time for matches, Kanda glared daggers at me and I knew at once: It was on. I still need to go through this fight before I could get my well-deserved dinner.

"En garde," Allen, referee for the match between Kanda and me, started.

"Etes-vous prets." I got ready and did some mental calculations. I have to win.

"Allez!"

Kanda charged at me and I attempted to dodge his fast attacks.

I felt a tap on my arm. Dang. First point goes to that idiot.

We continued our match. It was intense. I barely dodged his later attacks and almost couldn't gain any points.

Finally, we ended up with a tie, as my sword touched his shoulder at the last second.

"Retraite." Allen cut in, marking the end of the match.

I walked forward to shake hands with Kanda but that dimwit walked off to quench his thirst. My hand froze in midair.

Allen managed a weak laugh as I grumbled. "He's always like that, you do know that." Allen reasoned, trying to calm me down.

I huffed. "Yeah, always a pain in the butt."

Kanda returned, but he wasn't here for a rematch. "Hey you, weakling." He barked. I glared at him.

"Go stand there," He ordered, "I need to deal with Beansprout."

Allen shot him a bewildered look. "W-What have I done this time?!"

"Nothing, just getting on my nerves, _baka moyashi_."

Allen glared back. "Well, I accept your 'invitation' because you are, too, getting on my nerves, git!"

"He's always like that, you do know that," I returned Allen's words to him.

"I agree, always a pain in the arse."

* * *

After fencing classes, I made sure Kanda did not back out of our bet and we argued on where to go.

Guess where we ended up?

That's right.

A fast food restaurant.

Dang. I wanted to go to those five star ones where I can burn a humongous hole in Kanda's pocket.

I ordered an expensive burger and soft drink. Not to forget, a hot fudge sundae.

The both of us settled on a table, silently eating our dinner. That was weird. We ate in the same place yesterday, and made this bet. I inwardly snickered.

"Oy, weakling." Kanda rudely called.

I looked up from my sundae.

"I'm following you to the hospital tomorrow."

I almost choked.

"W-What? Lavi wanted to drag me to the amusement park tomorrow! I just don't want to go with that rabbit!"

I stared at him to make sure he wasn't joking. But he isn't one to joke about in the first place.

"Fine. Just make sure you don't chicken out the next day, or else I'll call you chicken for the rest of this year."

"Che."

I smiled at him, and as usual, he just glared back.

After dinner, we went our separate ways, since Kanda, being unkind as usual, refused to drive me back, saying it would waste his fuel and time. I sighed. I wished he would be a bit more gentleman-like. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to drive someone home right? Even if it's someone you despise.

I was on my way back home when I passed by a police station. I gave it a long look. Even though Road and her family were not able to contact them, but can another police report arouse the attention of the authorities?

"Can I help you?" A smartly-dressed policewoman asked me when I neared the counter.

"Yes, I would like to…" I took a deep breath. "Ask about something."

"What is it?"

"It's just that… these few days, I spotted two people… that looked like…"

She gave me a look, a look that urged me to continue.

"…J-Jasdevi."

She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Miss, I'm afraid Jasdevi has disappeared for more than ten years, and there has not been a rise of kidnapping cases."

"I know. B-But it's just that I've seen two people that looked like them."

The policewoman sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't help you. We don't have enough prove to arrest Jasdevi. All these while, even though we know it's them, there is not enough evidence. Criminals like Jasdevi can never be caught unless they prove it themselves, turn themselves in. All I can say is, we must keep up our guards at all times."

Nodding, I left.

I looked up, into the night sky. I could see one or two stars twinkling weakly. Guess those two can never be caught, huh? My life may be safe, but those two are still living. I just hope they won't be committing any crimes any time soon, or anymore, if possible. All I know is: It's over; I put it behind me, and see what's in front.

Putting up a smile, I started to walk towards my home, ideas of movie-marathon and popcorn filling my head. Yup, I intend to stay up late tonight.

I was too lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice crashing into someone.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I apologised. The stranger shook his head and readjusted his large hat, which was covering his face. He would have looked like some businessman if not for his unusually large hat. Was it some current trend?

"It's alright, but watch where you're going next time, you'll never know." He replied before walking off.

He sounded familiar. My eyes followed him for a brief second.

And for that brief second, I thought I saw a vindictive smirk hanging on his face.

* * *

Yes, suspenseful ending.

(1)In case you don't know, there's this Christmas Theme DGM CD, where everyone was preparing for Christmas. Jeryy called in sick, so the four main characters spilt up to do some work. Lenalee and Lavi decorated the places, while Allen and Kanda prepared the cake. Allen**ordered** Kanda to break the eggs. Of course, Kanda was pissed at Allen, but Allen turned 'black' and Kanda reluctantly agreed. Kanda beat the eggs and included the egg shells… So that's where I got the idea from!

I hope I used the writing fencing terms. I got them from the internet, I hope they were accurate.

Yeah, I couldn't think of anything else, I can't make them too romantic, but I can't make them too far either… so I came up with this. I hope this is re-edited version is better. I personally preferred this. Yes, I apologise for this uninteresting last chapter, I hope you'll continue reading my other fanfictions.


End file.
